dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikkon (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Pikkon (パイクーハン) is a Kuhanian from Planet Kuhan in the West Quadrant of Universe 7. He is a fighter of the Other World who first appears in the Other World Tournament introduced in the Other World Saga in the Dragon Ball Z anime. Pikkon later appears in Dragon Ball SF, as a member of the Other World Defense Force and works directly under King Yemma.. Appearance PikkonDBSF.png|Pikkon in Dragon Ball SF Pikkon is a tall, humanoid, muscular, green warrior. He has thick pink lips with big red irises with black pupils, no visible nose, and a pronounced hairless brow. His head is bald with black spots atop it and flat, square-shaped ears. He wears a long blue-sleeved shirt with white gi pants secured with a red sash and brown boots with beige footing. Normally, to intensify his training, he dons extra garbs of extremely weighted clothing. This includes white robes secured with a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle with a long flowing white bandana over it. Personality Pikkon is a very wise fighter. He uses this to his advantage by planning out attacks. Pikkon even goes as far to correct Goku on his "sloppy" dodging and inability to concentrate, offering advice even in battle. When he first appears, he hardly speaks a word, but later opens up during his bout against Goku. Pikkon has heroic characteristics similar to Goku's, and fights for the good. Goku compares his personality to that of Piccolo, and even states that Pikkon and Piccolo would "get along great". In Fusion Reborn, he is seen becoming jealous when Goku gets to battle Janemba and he does not. He is also seen just as impatient when he asks Janemba where he came from, and he is shown to get quite angry when things do not go his way (an example being him yelling while trying to get the barrier encased around the Check-In Station to break). Background Pikkon was once a fighter who lived in an unknown location in the West Quadrant of the universe. After dying a heroic unknown death, Pikkon was permitted to journey to the planet of West Kai, where he trained hard and became West Kai's best student.' 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Other World Saga and Kid Buu Saga' Pikkon is seen shortly after Goku and King Kai arrive for a meeting with Grand Kai, at the same time as Pikkon and West Kai, who is then revealed to be on bad terms with King Kai. After an argument in which West Kai suggests that Goku and Pikkon have a sparring match, Grand Kai appears and asks Pikkon and Goku to go to Hell and take care of a few deceased villains who are causing trouble down there, namely Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo. In Hell, Goku defeats the Ginyu Force and Pikkon easily defeats Frieza, King Cold, and Perfect Cell, impaling them on a huge ball of spikes and putting all of them into a spirit prison. Later on, after Goku and Pikkon have struck up a friendship, an Other World Tournament is held in honor of King Kai's death. Eventually, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final round and battle it out ferociously for the prize: a private lesson with the Grand Kai. As the battle goes on, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, but Goku finally finds the weakness of Pikkon's Thunder Flash Attack and uses it against him, knocking Pikkon out of the ring with his Instant Kamehameha. However, both Goku and Pikkon are disqualified due to having touched the roof of the arena earlier on, though it's hinted Grand Kai just said this because both Pikkon and Goku were stronger than him. Pikkon still says that he is going to train to defeat Goku someday, just as Piccolo once did. 7 year later in Age 774, After Super Buu appears and starts a killing spree on Earth, Krillin and Yamcha are sent to Grand Kai's Planet for special training, where they meet Pikkon and other deceased fighters. When Kid Buu travels to Grand Kai's planet during his search for Goku and Vegeta, Pikkon approaches the mute monster and makes taunting remarks about him, not knowing about the terrible Buu and unknowingly risking his entire existence. Just as Kid Buu prepares to destroy the planet with a Shocking Ball, Pikkon and the others are saved at the last minute when Kid Buu teleports himself to the Sacred World of the Kai, having finally found Goku's and Vegeta's ki. Through the duration of the battle in the Sacred World of the Kais, Pikkon looks on with the other dead warriors as the incredible final battle gets 'Dragon Ball SF ' 'Azure Saga' Many years later in age 790 during Dragon Ball GT, Pikkon is trained by Grand Kai and he becomes a member of the Other World Defense Force along with Piccolo, Olibu, Raditz, Gine and Bardock to help combat the constant fighting in Hell among the defeated villains. One day when a few group of villains are causing a rampage in Hell, Pikkon and his team are sent to deal with the threat. Pikkon is seen defeating Dodoria, Spopovich and Guldo. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – Like most characters, Pikkon has the ability to fly using his ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' - the ability to sense ki. *'Quick Rush' - Pikkon's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Kiai' – Pikkon blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. *'Homing Energy Wave' – A move where Pikkon fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. *'Double Energy Wave' – A ki attack used against Goku. * Whirlwind Movement – Pikkon moves quickly, causing a whirlwind, to get directly in front of his opponent. *'Hi-Tension' – This move intensifies the character with enhanced power, making their physical attacks more powerful for a limited time *'Wild Sense' – a variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Flash Wave' - A Full Power Energy Wave used on Goku after hitting his Thunder Flash Attack. *'Burning Strike' - A Nova Strike-like attack – Pikkon surrounds his body in a blue sphere of energy and charges at the opponent using the blue sphere as a shield. *'Burning Shoot' – Pikkon surrounds himself in fire and attacks the opponent continuously. This attack was used to defeat Cell in the Other World. *'Burning Finish' – Pikkon appears in front of his opponent using Wind Movement and strike his foe with a strong eblo shot to the gut and then a powerful punch to the face causing the opponent to collapse in defeat. This attack was used to defeat King Cold and Frieza in the Other World. *''Tornado Attack''' – Pikkon starts spinning at high speeds, drills towards his opponent, then entraps them in a powerful tornado. *'Hyper Tornado' a stronger version of the Tornado attack. Pikkon starts spinning at high speeds, drills towards his opponent, then entraps them in a powerful tornado. *'Blazing Zephyr' – The combination of two types of kick which he used on Super Saiyan Goku. *'Super Energy Bomb' – A green energy ball fired from the right hand. *'Trap Shooter' – Pikkon draws his right hand back and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he wave his hand forward and fires a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'No Running' – A rush attack finished with the Trap Shooter. *'Thunder Flash Attack' – Pikkon shoots an immense storm of flames from his fists, his most powerful attack. Arguably, using this move a third time is what ultimately lead to his loss, as by then Goku had managed to figure out that Pikkon cannot move when he is using this technique. *'Voltage Missile' – A yellow energy sphere attack used against Kid Buu. *'Ultimate Thunder Flash Attack' - a more powerful version of the Thunder Flash Attack introduced in Dragon Ball SF. |-|Forms and Power Ups= 'Super Pikkon' A state taken on by Pikkon in Dragon Ball SF after training with Grand Kai. In this state Pikkon's appearance is similar to his normal appearance. the only difference is his aura is emitted from the body engulfed in fire. |-|Equipment= Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens